shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
To be a Pony Pt. 4
' Calamity has struck Equestria, and Lynna feels directly responsible for it. How can Kanako restore her spirits?' Background To be a Pony Pt. 4 and 4.5 are the fourth of the To be a Pony series, split into half. Written by KanakoVoWG, Part 4 is from Kanako Imrah's and Whirlwind's perspectives, while Part 4.5 is entirely from Kanako's. Synopsis - Part 4 The first half begins with Lynna holing herself up in her room, wih Kanako assuming that she felt at fault for letting Ponyville be destroyed. The following two weeks were particularly trying for Kanako as he was not able to get her to come out of her room. However, on the week that Wolfgang was preparing for an excursion to Saddle Arabia, Kanako was met by a grey pegasus pony named Whirlwind near Lynna's room. Whirlwind had noticed how worried Kanako looked, and was curious as to what was the problem. Kanako soon explained his suspicion that Lynna was upset over what happened in Ponyville, and thus was staying in her room. Whirlwind suggested that Kanako should try to pull Lynna outside, preferably away from Ponyville, so she can breathe and let it out. Kanako agrees with that, but before they part ways, Kanako asks her if she is willing to help. A few moments later, Whirlwind tries getting Lynna's attention through the door. It is a rocky start, as a comment about Lynna's and Kanako's friendship leads Lynna to assume Whirlwind is talking about a romantic one, but Lynna does let Whirlwind inside after a few moments. Shortly after that, Kanako requests entry. Once Lynna grants it, he moves to ask her if she wants to take a flight around the base, and the solo ends there. Synopsis - Part 4.5 Part 4.5 picks up a few minutes after Part 4, with Lynna and Kanako flying through the air in their alicorn and pegasus forms, respectively. Kanako briefly reflects on the joys of flying, but once the two of them find a clearing to rest he he quickly gets down to business: namely, about what happened in Ponyville and Lynna's funk about it. Lynna is intially defensive about the situation, and gets even more so when Kanako brings up the various other times that Lynna had a similar reaction to events--primarily when she was first told she was comprised entirely of Nihility, and when she, Terminos and Oneiros killed Executor. Lynna does concede that perhaps her reactions were unnecessary, but reiterates the fact that she should have done something but failed to do so. Kanako, on some sudden urge, asks her if she wanted to do the same for Executor, and for reasons he didn't understand that question caused Lynna to completely halt in her tracks. Kanako then reveals he had figured out that Lynna still had some level of attachment to Executor, despite all the atrocities and acts he committed against Equestria, and that she knew he must have been putting on some kind of mask, yet the exact reasons why weren't forthcoming. But, in the middle of preparing to go all-out in questioning her, the little factoid that Lynna did actually care for Executor reminded him of when the three Anathemites first left the Clan and Executor, stating how much they hated Executor for accepting the Clan's beliefs. This event completely contradicted Lynna's current stance, and made Kanako realize that nearly everything that happened from then until Executor's death (and possibly beyond) was all a farce. Upon realizing her mistake, Lynna could only watch in fear as Kanako listed off various events that must have had some kind of duplicity involved to get ERAC (or the Factory at the time) to trust in them, along with the internal thought that it meant Executor was outmatching them even after he was gone. Knowing that Kanako was likely to move back to ERAC to tell his version of events, Lynna quickly reverts him back to a human and holds him down, claiming that Kanako knows nothing about their bonds. Kanako roars back that Lynna needed to actually tell him what hose bonds were. And, after one last plea, Lynna breaks down and spills their side of the story. In the meantime, Whirlwind was pacing outside ERAC, waiting worriedly for a sign that Lynna and Kanako were returning. She is soon greeted by a yellow pegasus stallion named Yellow Striker, who asks her what she's worried about. Whirlwind vaguely explains that she's worried about her new set of friends making up, but Strike convinces her to check on them herself instead of waiting on them to come back. He also tries to get Whirlwind to hooks him up with one of the two if either was a girl, but his request falls on deaf ears. She comes upon the clearing Lynna and Kanako were in just as Lynna finished recounting her story, startling the two of them out of the embrace they were in. Once she confirms the two of them are okay, the three fly off to enjoy the rest of the day. Trivia *These two parts are both part 4, but Kanako split both halves up because he felt that putting them together would be too long. *This is the first time that Kanako (or any of the solo writers) has split up a single solo chaper into two parts. *To be a Pony Part 4 marks the official introduction of Whirlwind, after two off-handed mentions of her at the ends of Part 2 and Part 3. Category:Xat RP Category:Xat RP Solos Category:Written by KanakoVoWG Category:Xat RP Season 4 Solos